The Caffeine Hit
by luvssmarties
Summary: Alex walked into her local Starbucks that morning, not knowing what or who she would hit. ONESHOT. PJxOC


**(my second post on this website! Please give me patience! :D)**

The Random Encounter

_Another dreary day in London. _ I thought as I was heading to work at a local retail store.

Hi, I'm Alexia. You can call me Alex. I prefer Alex, and trust me; you **don't **want to cross me. You can never know what will happen. You could say I'm a bit of a rebel, I moved away from my parents immediately after I turned 18. And why? Because they were horrible. They were constantly drunk and beat me all the time. So I learned self-defense, and immediately distrusted anyone who got off on the wrong foot with me.

I went into a local Starbucks to get my caffeine as I ran into a tall man.

"SHIT! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yell at the man, as I'm not a morning person and I don't like to be disturbed.

"Oh, sorry, Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the most polite guy I have ever met.

As I look up from the ground, I see a pair of the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They were green with just a hint of yellow and blue. I could get lost in them for hours. Along with his curly hair and light skin, he was beautiful, for a lack of a better word.

"Oh, that's...that's...fine. I...I...I should have been looking where I..I...I was going as well." I quickly apologized, trying to keep my head and my blush non-existent…which was proving hard to do.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…".Well…um…goodbye.." I awkwardly say, trying to leave the conversation. I slowly walk away, but he quickly grabs my wrists, lightly. I still flinch.

"Your shoelace is untied. And let me buy you a coffee." He gave me a hopeful smile. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He got down on one knee...bent down to my feet and tied my shoelaces for me. I was utterly shocked at this act of kindness, as I didn't receive much love throughout my life.

I smiled back," Thanks...for the tying..." I awkwardly blush as I think about it. "And about the coffee, I would very much appreciate that." Since I had dropped mine when I rammed into him.

As we walk to the counter, he introduces himself. "Hi, I'm PJ."

"Hello PJ, I'm Alex."

"Great to meet you, Alex."

"Yeah…" I respond, unsure of what to say next. After we get our drinks, I try to leave, since I do have work.  
"um…thanks for the coffee, but I can't exactly stay and chat, I need to get to work..sorry"  
PJ looks at me with a sad face, as if he was hoping I would talk to him. Though he seems sad, he sounds happy, "Oh, I understand. But...umm…could I get your number? Maybe...we could talk some other time?"

I smile at him and say,"Sure! I would love that!" I exchange numbers with him and he holds out his hand for a goodbye handshake. I take it and give him another smile.  
_ I think I like this guy_. I think as we say goodbye again.

5 minutes after we left each other, I feel my phone buzz and I check it. I got a text from PJ!

PJ:Hey, just making sure this isn't fake :P

Alex:Oh, you don't trust me?

PJ:maybe….lol jk :D

Alex:So, what are you doing now? :P.

PJ:Just heading back to my flat...possibly going to film a new video…

Alex:Oh, you make videos? On YouTube?

PJ:Yeah….how do you know? I don't believe I told you…

Alex:Hehehe. It's 'cause I do too!

PJ:What? Really? Whoa! What's your username? Mine is "KickthePJ"

Alex:Haha. KickthePJ! I could make a lot of jokes with that….

PJ:Yeah, I know…I'm pretty sure I've heard them all.

Alex:*giggles* Mine is ThatBritAlex! **(A/N NOT real, btw. Made it up myself)**

PJ:Cool! I should definitely go and find you!

Alex:Well, then, I have reached my workplace. Goodbye then! Wait, when and where are we going to meet up?

PJ:Oh yeah…how about Leslie Park at 1:30 PM?

Alex:Yup, sure! I'll be there!

_Why do I feel so happy right now? _ _Oh well, I got a date! Well…at least I hope it is…that would_ _be awkward….._

[Later that day]

_Hmmm, I wonder if PJ will actually show up…_ I think as I spot him entering the park, looking handsome in a dress shirt, tie, hoodie and skinny jeans. As he heads over to me, I start freaking out…._I hope I look good enough…._

"Hey Alex! You look great!"

"Thanks! So do you, PJ!"

He blushes a little and says," So, shall we?" He points to the path that goes throughout the park.

As we walk side by side, we start talking, though a little awkward in the beginning, we soon learn that we have tons in common.

When we reached the end of the path, I notice a bench and motion us to sit down. We both settle ourselves in for more conversation when PJ turns to me. He still looks at me in the eye, but he his eye quickly flash to my lips. I continually stare into his eyes, as I get sucked in them; PJ pulls me into him with his right arm. I start getting on edge, ready to as PJ looks into my eyes, it's my turn to look at his lips. He follows my eyes and notices me. He gives me a small smile and leans in closer and closer, until I finally can close the gap in between us. And I must say when we kissed, I felt sparks, fireworks and bombs go on. I didn't want to let go ever, we just fit so perfectly together. But we still need to breathe, but when we pulled away, I knew he still wanted more. I dragged him off to my flat, and we had some fun; if you know what I mean. ;)

(**A/N Hello! Thank you for reading my bad one shot. Reviews are appreciated, but not completely necessary!) **


End file.
